


Shore Leave

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads (TLJ compliant) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, implied past mpreg, snux baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Pushing aside the curtains, Ren flopped onto the bed. "This is nice. It'd be great for-" Remembering that Shiel was right there, Ren censored himself, "...a fun night.""Shiel is sleeping on the bed with us! We're not doing that next to him!"-Ren and Hux go on shore leave with Hux's infant son after Ren becomes Supreme Leader.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey here's a TLJ compliant fic from ya boi, Oblio, y'all.  
> This was going to be longer and get Angsty but I decided I just wanted a fun lil vacation fic lmao  
> Sorry for lack of posting from me I've been in Not The Greatest state of mental health

**Shore Leave**

Their baby grumbled, trying to bury his face back into his mother's chest. He'd been sleeping until they'd woken him after walking into a store. Hux had thought he'd like to see all the new colors and items in the store, but apparently the boy just wanted to keep napping. They were on their way to the hotel they'd be staying in for the week, and Ren had wanted to stop in a small town they were passing through. They needed some extra supplies, and could check out what the planet had to offer besides its beaches.

"Found some more sunscreen." Ren put that into their shopping basket. "Does Shiel need more?"

"He could use a hat. And a floaty. He might like swimming." Hux wasn't sure how the sun would affect Shiel, but he didn't want to take any chances. It would be much better if he put too much sunscreen and blockage than too little. Sunburns weren't fun, and Shiel was too young to have to put up with how much they hurt and itched.

He was also too young to be taught how to swim, but Hux planned on going in the water, and needed Shiel to go with him. His paranoia wouldn't let him put down Shiel during this trip, not unless he was right there watching over him. He didn't want to lose him. He supposed Ren could hold him, but he knew Ren would go straight to swim in the water, which he couldn't do holding a baby.

"I could swim while holding him." Before Hux could complain about him reading his thoughts, he added, "I'm worried about you two as well. I'm just keeping a light connection with your thoughts. If anything drastic were to happen to you or Shi, I would sense it."

"Shi..." Neither of them had ever used that nickname on their son before. Hux felt absurdly happy that Ren had come up with it, almost as happy as when Ren had first introduced Shiel to someone as _their_ son, instead of just his fiancé's son. Smiling, he looked down at the boy and kissed his head. It made him glad whenever Ren was accepting of Shiel as his son.

They left the store with more sunscreen, a fish shaped floaty, and a little yellow sun hat. Shiel was still sleeping even as they put the hat on him. Hux figured the ship ride had tired him out. Extra naps were always good for him, so Hux didn't try to wake him up again as they got back in their speeder on their way to the hotel.

"Do you want to eat and relax in the room before we go out?" Ren asked, as they entered the parking area. "I was thinking we could hike today, see what the beaches look like."

"That sounds good."

"There's supposed to be a nice spot with natural pools at the end of the trail, we could take some swimming stuff. The sun won't be as bright when we get there."

-

Shiel woke up when Hux put him down to get ready to feed him. Ren gave him some baby food while Hux took off his shirt. Once Shiel was done with the little packet, and his face was cleaned up, Hux picked him up to nurse him. Ren ordered some food for them, and checked out their room. It was large, larger than Hux's quarters, and was definitely built for relaxation. The bed was huge, with a curtain around it for extra privacy, with a bunch of soft pillows. There were plush couches, and a balcony with two chairs. Inside the room, there was a table with two chairs, and Hux took a seat there, setting the baby bag by his feet.

Ren had said it was a luxury couple's suite, and Hux, not for the first time, wondered how much of an allowance Snoke had given his apprentice before his demise. He wouldn't be able to afford this with his officer's pay. His pay went into getting things for Shiel that weren't provided by the First Order, like nicer clothes and toys, and getting supplies for his cat. Because the First Order provided food, clothes, and other necessities to all its officers, their salary wasn't very high.

Pushing aside the curtains, Ren flopped onto the bed. "This is nice. It'd be great for-" Remembering that Shiel was right there, Ren censored himself, "...a fun night."

"Shiel is sleeping on the bed with us! We're not doing that next to him!"

"It's our vacation. I expect to kiss you a bit scandalously on this bed during the night, at least. The baby will be asleep, and it's nothing he hasn't seen before."

Shiel had a habit of begging for food or attention if he saw them trying to get a bit romantic. Although the medic had assured Shiel, like a human child, wouldn't remember anything, Hux refused to do anything obscene while he was in the room. Kissing and groping were as far as he'd go. They'd only gone further if Shiel was being babysat in a different room.

"Hux, come sit on the bed with me."

"In a few minutes."

Ren grumbled.

-

The food came up right after Shiel was done eating. The service droid set down their plates and drinks on the table, so Hux didn't even have to move from the chair he was sitting in. Ren came over and took the other chair, opposite of him. A second service droid brought and set up a high chair. Shiel wasn't a big fan of being put down, but got over it, playing with a toy Hux placed in front of him.

Hux didn't know what he was eating, unfamiliar with things that weren't served in the First Order's cafeterias, but it was good. He gave Shiel a little bit of the yogurt that came with his meal, and Shiel spat it out, making an unhappy noise.

"Too sweet for him?"

"He's not fond of new flavors, even if he likes the taste."

"I've been wondering... If he's almost two, how come you still nurse him? I thought babies didn't need to breastfeed past age one, and only need it exclusively until six months." When Hux stared at him, Ren added, "I did some research on babies after you introduced me to him."

He'd been too worried and ashamed to let Ren meet Shiel when they were first dating. It wasn't a secret, necessarily, anyone could find out that he had a baby, but he'd purposefully not said anything. It was only after Ren proposed to him and asked if they could share quarters that Hux brought out Shiel and told Ren about the baby's origins.

"He ages slowly, since he's not human. Two years for him is one year."

"Oh. So he's not even equivalent to one year old."

"I'm still figuring out what non-milk things to feed him, so even after he surpasses a year I'll probably keep breast feeding, or at least start pumping."

"With that little pump you have?"

"Yes..." Ren had caught him using it once, and Hux had been embarrassed, even though he knew he had no reason to be.

"The next time you use it, I can help. That's what fathers are for."

"You just like my chest." Ren looked away.

-

Ren smeared sunscreen onto Shiel's face once they were getting ready to go out, and the baby didn't like the cold of the lotion. Whining, he tried to squirm away. However, he was stuck in Hux's arms. "It'll warm up soon, don't fuss." Once the boy was adequately covered, Ren stuck on his hat and helped secure him in the baby carrier Hux put on.

"Are you ready to go hiking, darling?" Hux patted his head. Shiel reached for his hand, so Hux let him gnaw on his fingers. The spray on sunscreen he had on was nontoxic, and didn't have any flavor, so Shiel could get it in his mouth without any adverse affects. Hux hoped that the waterproof label on the bottle included resistance to baby drool.

"Is he hungry again?"

Shiel whined around his finger, sucking on it.

"...Yes." Hux sighed, taking Shiel out of the carrier. Sometimes even he could hardly believe how much babies needed to consume.

-

Shiel ate until he fell asleep, and then they finally were able to go out. Ren carried their backpack of baby supplies. They walked in silence, as they both preferred. It was nice to be together, without the stress of work or training. It was quiet, with only the sound of leaves rustling and the occasional bird call, along with the sound of their footsteps on the trail.

Hux wasn't as in shape as Ren was, not even close, so they held hands to keep the same pace. The days were long on the planet, so they didn't have to worry about how slow or fast they were going. Even so, it would still be warm during the night.

By the time they got to the end of the trail, Hux was sweating, and Shiel had woken up. It was a relief to see all the natural pools they could cool off in. Ren led them over to a smaller one, and set their bag on a rock. "We can sit and relax in this one."

After putting Shiel in his floaty, they sat down on a smooth rock in the water. It was deep enough that the water was just below their chests when they sat. Hux kept a hand on Shiel's floaty, so he wouldn't drift away from them. 

The water was nice, the perfect temperature to escape from the heat, but not too cold either. They sat right next to each other, so Hux leaned his head against Ren's shoulder. 

It was nice, Hux thought. He could finally just relax with his fiancé and son, without having to think about anything. He closed his eyes, wondering if he could fall asleep like this. Ren would make sure he didn't sink into the water and drown.

He was just dozing off when Shiel started crying. He sat up. Shiel was in the middle of the pool, wailing. Hux reached out and brought him back, checking him for any injuries. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Armitage, don't worry about him. He just put his hand in his mouth and hated the saltwater flavor."

"Don't put the water in your mouth, darling." Hux lifted him out of the floaty and held him. He rubbed his back. "Shh, it's okay." The baby gradually calmed down. Hux leaned back so the water would come up to Shiel. He splashed a bit with a finger until Shiel copied him. The baby slapped the water, and giggled when it made a big splash.

Once Hux was sure Shiel was happy with the water and wouldn't put his hands back in his mouth, he put him back in his floaty. Having learned his lesson, Shiel floated without any issues, letting Hux close his eyes and lay back without having to worry. He dozed off again.

Until Ren decided to bother him. Hux woke as Ren kissed him. He glared at the man, but Ren was unfazed, used to it. "Look at you, finally relaxing someplace outside of our quarters... You need to take shore leave more often, General."

Although he liked working, he wouldn't mind more shore leave if it was as nice as this. "If you say so, Supreme Leader."

"I think Shi agrees with me."

"Does he?" Hux smirked. "Is he giving me orders now too?"

"He already does. Even I can't order you to stop what you're doing and take off your shirt just by whining." Technically, he could, but Hux wasn't going to let him know that. Shiel made a loud noise. "Speaking of whining..."

Hux pulled the baby close. "Are you hungry already, darling?" Shiel eagerly started nursing, only to pull away in an instant, little face screwing up in disgust. "Salt..." His chest had been submerged. As he tried to soothe Shiel, Ren laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
